The Everfree Gems
Origin After The Canterlot Disaster, the surrounding areas were devastated by both physical and supernatural damage. Among them was the nearby forest of Everfree and its many resorts and campgrounds. One such camp was known as Camp Everfree, a popular destination for school children of all ages. Adjacent to a rich deposit of minerals, Camp Everfree was unable to maintain its upkeep and had to immediately fold following the disaster. Billionaire investor Filthy Rich was more than happy to step in and purchase the land at a fraction of it’s worth, uprooting the family that owned it for several generations in the process. The caretakers of the camp, one Gloriosa Daisy and her brother Timber Spruce, moved to Equestrian City shortly after. Originally Mr. Rich had planned to develop condominiums, however, the fallout following the disaster soured all interest in the area for vacation getaways, leaving Mr. Rich with a profit loss if it could not be salvaged. That was until survey teams reported the rich mineral deposits in the area and immediately the residential planning turned into a mining operation. Several companies helped strip mine the area...until reports were made about workers manifesting Magic Madness, and it became known that the area was saturated with magic that, with prolonged exposure to it and the nearby contaminated landscapes, would had likely led to more cases if not caught so quickly. The valuable minerals, however, were obtained from the area and used for countless projects, including the foundation for the latest wing of Purgatory. During the excavation, several geodes were discovered to have small but potent minerals that had been touched by magical fallout from the disaster. Testing soon showed that exposure to these minerals had no lethal side effects, yet were aesthetically pleasing. The deposits were then given to renowned jewelers across the city to be fashioned into a signature collection: The Everfree Gems. Currently on display at a wing entirely funded by donations from Filthy Rich, the six gems now sit surrounded by a memorial of the Canterlot Disaster, standing as a shining beacon of hope found in the wake of a catastrophe. There they will remain until their tour of the Commonwealth begins, commemorating the 10th anniversary of the Canterlot Disaster. Behind The Scenes The geodes were easy to remove from the timeline as the fourth movie never occurred. I wanted to still use them in the entire process but needed to reconfigure what they would play in the grand scheme. In canon they give the girls their powers, whereas here they already had powers be it not the same they had in canon. The long term implications that there are only six is meant to keep the reader wondering why there are not seven. The number is not an error and is done so on purpose. When and how the girls may interact with their geodes will remain to be seen. The whole feel is meant to invoke the Flashpoint like feel the entire series has. Flashpoint was a massive story arc where The Flash went back in time and made a seemingly minute but selfish change (saving his mother) and as a result the shockwaves through time made massive changes to reality. Much like how the battle of the bands changed the entire reality in the ECVerse, there are massive complex changes to reality as a result. The reality that the geodes have just been sitting for ten years with no use is just one of the many changes we as the reader as supposed to see through keen observation and notation of reading details. Category:Lore __FORCETOC__